Éden
center|thumb|450px|''O Jardim do Éden com a Queda do Homem'', de Jan Brueghel, o Velho (1615) Um jardim em uma terra chamada Éden (do hebraico גַּן עֵדֶן Gan ‘Ēden), segundo o livro do Gênesis, foi o lugar onde viveram o primeiro homem, Adão, e sua companheira, Eva, depois de criados por Yahweh. Esse jardim tornou-se parte essencial do mito da criação e da teodicéia das religiões abraâmicas, ou seja, o judaísmo, o cristianismo e o Islã. A palavra deriva do sumeriano Eden ("planície") através do acadiano Edinu (idem), que geralmente era aplicada à planície da Baixa Mesopotâmia. A palavra Paraíso foi usada na forma grega παραδεισος, paradeisos, como tradução de "Éden" na versão Septuaginta (primeira tradução do hebraico para o grego) e hoje é considerada como sinônimo de Éden, mas sua etimologia é completamente diferente: deriva do avéstico pairidaêza, "cercado", "murado". No original hebraico dos livros do Antigo Testamento, a palavra cognata פרדס, pardes, não é usada para referir-se ao Éden do Gênesis, mas sim a pomares cultivados (no Cântico dos Cânticos e em Eclesiastes e Neemias) Os rios do Éden O capítulo 2 do Gênesis relaciona a localização do Éden a quatro rios: Pisom (Pishon, em hebraico), Giom (Gihon), Tigre (Hiddekel) e Eufrates (Perat). Segundo a leitura usual, estes supostamente nasceriam da divisão de um só rio em quatro braços: :E plantou Yahweh Elohim um jardim no Éden, do lado oriental; e pôs ali o homem que tinha formado. E Yahweh Elohim fez brotar da terra toda a árvore agradável à vista, e boa para comida; e a árvore da vida no meio do jardim, e a árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal. '''E saía um rio do Éden para regar o jardim; e dali se dividia e se tornava em quatro braços'. O nome do primeiro é Pisom; este é o que rodeia toda a terra de Havilá Havilah, onde há ouro. E o ouro dessa terra é bom; ali há o bdélio [planta resinosa aromática, ''Commiphora wightii, usada em incensos], e a pedra sardônica ''[em hebraico, ''shoham, termo obscuro para uma pedra semipreciosa, possivelmente ônix, malaquita ou berilo]. E o nome do segundo rio é Giom; este é o que rodeia toda a terra de Cuxe. E o nome do terceiro rio é Tigre; este é o que vai para o lado oriental da Assíria; e o quarto rio é o Eufrates. O orientalista e intérprete bíblico Ephraim Avigdor Speiser propôs uma tradução diferente da passagem, segundo a qual pode-se interpretar que os quatro rios confluem em uma mesma corrente: :Um rio sobe no Éden para regar o jardim; de fora dali, forma quatro ramos separados. :(A river rises in Eden to water the garden; outside, it forms four separate branches). Geograficamente, isso parece mais razoável: que um rio tenha quatro afluentes principais é relativamente comum, ao passo que um rio se dividir em quatro braços é algo improvável fora de um delta - que não é o caso, visto que os quatro rios são descritos como extensos, passando por diferentes países. Quanto ao Tigre e ao Eufrates, parece não haver como duvidar de que são os rios conhecidos hoje conhecidos pelos mesmos nomes, como também o foram na Antiguidade, ainda mais que a identificação é reforçada pela sua associação com a Assíria. Obviamente, não fluem como dois braços de um mesmo rio, mas suas nascentes, na Anatólia Oriental, são relativamente próximas entre si e hoje desembocam em um mesmo rio, o Shatt al-Arab, que desemboca no Golfo Pérsico depois de 200 km (embora, na Antiguidade Clássica, suas bocas tenham estado separadas). Dos quatro rios, o Pisom, Pison ou Pishon é o mais misterioso. O nome da "Havilá" que rodeia é mencionada em outras partes do Antigo Testamento, mas sem chegar a ser inequivocamente identificada e sem se deixar claro se todas as menções se referem à mesma terra: *Gênesis 10: :E os filhos de Cam são: Cuxe, Mizraim, Pute e Canaã. E os filhos de Cuxe são: Sebá, '''Havilá', Sabtá, Raamá e Sabtecá; e os filhos de Raamá: Sebá e Dedã. E Cuxe gerou a Ninrode; este começou a ser poderoso na terra. E este foi poderoso caçador diante da face de Yahweh; por isso se diz: Como Ninrode, poderoso caçador diante de Yahweh. E o princípio do seu reino foi Babel, Ereque, Acade e Calné, na terra de Sinar. Desta mesma terra saiu à Assíria e edificou a Nínive, Reobote-Ir, Calá e Resen, entre Nínive e Calá (esta é a grande cidade). E Mizraim gerou a Ludim, a Anamim, a Leabim, a Naftuim, a Patrusim e a Casluim (donde saíram os filisteus) e a Caftorim. E Canaã gerou a Sidom, seu primogênito, e a Hete; e ao jebuseu, ao amorreu, ao girgaseu, e ao heveu, ao arqueu, ao sineu, e ao arvadeu, ao zemareu, e ao hamateu, e depois se espalharam as famílias dos cananeus. E foi o termo dos cananeus desde Sidom, indo para Gerar, até Gaza; indo para Sodoma e Gomorra, Admá e Zeboim, até Lasa. Estes são os filhos de Cam segundo as suas famílias, segundo as suas línguas, em suas terras, em suas nações.'' *Gênesis 25: :Estas, porém, são as gerações de Ismael filho de Abraão, que a serva de Sara, Agar, egípcia, deu a Abraão. E estes são os nomes dos filhos de Ismael, pelos seus nomes, segundo as suas gerações: O primogênito de Ismael era Nebaiote, depois Quedar, Adbeel e Mibsão, Misma, Dumá, Massá, Hadade, Tema, Jetur, Nafis e Quedemá. Estes são os filhos de Ismael, e estes são os seus nomes pelas suas vilas e pelos seus castelos; doze príncipes segundo as suas famílias. E estes são os anos da vida de Ismael, cento e trinta e sete anos, e ele expirou e, morrendo, foi congregado ao seu povo. E habitaram desde '''Havilá' até Shur, que está em frente do Egito, como quem vai para a Assíria; e fez o seu assento diante da face de todos os seus irmãos. '' *Samuel 1: :Chegando, pois, Saul à cidade de Amaleque, pôs emboscada no vale. E disse Saul aos queneus: Ide-vos, retirai-vos e saí do meio dos amalequitas, para que não vos destrua juntamente com eles, porque vós usastes de misericórdia com todos os filhos de Israel, quando subiram do Egito. Assim os queneus se retiraram do meio dos amalequitas. Então feriu Saul aos amalequitas desde '''Havilá' até chegar a Shur, que está defronte do Egito. E tomou vivo a Agague, rei dos amalequitas; porém a todo o povo destruiu ao fio da espada. E Saul e o povo pouparam a Agague, e ao melhor das ovelhas e das vacas, e as da segunda ordem, e aos cordeiros e ao melhor que havia, e não os quiseram destruir totalmente; porém a toda a coisa vil e desprezível destruíram totalmente.'' right|thumb|300px|Os quatro rios do Éden, segundo David Rohl right|thumb|300px|Jardim do Éden e Nod, segundo David Rohl right|300px|A possível terra de Havilá, o curso dos uádis do passado identificados como o possível Pisom e sua provável confluência com o Tigre, Eufrates e Karun (possível Giom) right|thumb|300px|Antigo litoral do Golfo Pérsico e possível localização do Éden e de Dilmun, segundo Juris Zarins Gênesis 25 e Samuel 1 parecem situar Havilá no noroeste da Arábia ou no sul da atual Jordânia, pois Shur "defronte do Egito" é geralmente identificada com a região de Petra, na Jordânia, enquanto Gênesis 10 parece indicar o sul da Arábia ou norte do Iêmen (Sebá ou Sabá), ou o Hedjaz. Com base nesta última possibilidade, os arqueólogos Juris Zarins e Farouk El-Baz sugeriram que o Pisom seria um rio hoje seco, o Wadi al Jarir, que passa por perto das minas de ouro Mahd adh Dhahab ("Berço do Ouro", em árabe), exploradas desde 3.000 a.C., identificadas também com o Ofir bíblico e com as lendárias Minas do Rei Salomão. O Wadi al Jarir segue a nordeste, conflui com o Wadi Aqiq e em seguida com o Wadi Qahd, formando o Wadi Rimah. Este desaparece sob as dunas do deserto árabe e reaparece mais a noroeste como Wadi al Batin, que no passado desaguava no Golfo Pérsico através de um delta no atual Kuwait. O rio aparentemente secou entre 3.500 a.C. e 2.000 a.C. e poderia ainda existir quando se inicial a exploração mineral na região. Entretanto, o controvertido egiptologista David Rohl propôs a identificação do Pisom com o rio Sefid ou Safid (conhecido na Antiguidade como Uizhun e Mardus), que nasce nos montes Zagros e corre do noroeste do Irã para o Cáspio, próximo de antigas minas de ouro e lápis-lazúli. George S. Duncan (1929) sugeriu o rio Araxes ou Aras (antigo Phasis e Gaihun), que corre da Anatólia Oriental ao Cáspio, passando pela Armênia, noroeste do Irã e Azerbaijão. Intérpretes mais antigos (como James Gracey Murphy, 1863), sugeriram o Kızılırmak (antigo Halys), que corre da Anatólia Oriental para o Mar Negro. O Giom ou Gihon é geralmente identificado com o Nilo, visto que, na Bíblia, Cuxe ou Cush normalmente se refere ao atual norte do Sudão (antiga Núbia) - entretanto, o Nilo é consistentemente chamado em hebraico por outro nome, Ye'or (derivado de um palavra para "rio", em egípcio). A tradição da Etiópia, que identifica seu país com Cush, identifica o Giom mais especificamente com o rio Abay, conhecido também como Nilo Azul, cuja junção com o Nilo Branco (o Nilo "propriamente dito", segundo as convenções geográficas) forma o grande Nilo. Eruditos do século XIX tentaram, menos plausivelmente, identificar o Cush do Gênesis com o Hindu Kush, cordilheira entre o Afeganistão e Paquistão, região demasiado além do horizonte dos redatores do Gênesis. Nesse caso, o rio Giom seria o Amu Darya (antigo Oxus), que corre da Caxemira ao mar de Aral. O rio é conhecido pelos árabes como Jaiḥun, nome que poderia derivar de Gihon, mas esse nome não parece ser mais antigo que a chegada dos árabes, na Idade Média. Isto resulta, porém, em um paradoxo geográfico. Ainda que os antigos hebreus não soubessem a localização das nascentes do Nilo (descobertas só em tempos modernos), era óbvio que não nascia de região próxima ao Tigre e ao Eufrates. O mesmo, aliás, pode-se dizer do Amu Darya, supondo-se que os hebreus o conhecessem. Ephraim Speiser propôs identificar o Cush, neste caso, com o Cuzistão (antiga Susiana e Elam), no atual sudoeste do Irã, que no passado foi a terra dos cassitas ou kaššû (também escrito kashshu), o que permitiria identificar o Gihon com os rios iranianos Karun (na Antiguidade, Eulæus ou Ulai, o único rio navegável do Irã) ou o menos importante Karkheh (na Antiguidade, Choaspes), que nascem ambos nos Montes Zagros. O primeiro desagua no Chatt-al-Arab e o segundo no rio Tigre. Isto deixa três possibilidades mais defensáveis quanto à intenção dos redatores do Gênesis: *O Giom é realmente o Nilo (ou o Amu-Darya, que resulta no mesmo problema). Neste caso, seja qual for o Pisom, o Éden seria simbólico, pois tanto as nascentes quanto as embocaduras dos rios citados se situam em diferentes continentes, ou pelo menos em regiões milhares de quilômetros distantes entre si. Entretanto, isso parece pouco compatível com as referências a terras e rios que são ao menos parcialmente reais. *O Pisom e o Giom são alguns dos rios menores que nascem das regiões montanhosas a norte e leste da Mesopotâmia, incluindo os Taurus e os Zagros. A referência à divisão do rio do Paraíso em quatro braços seria lendária - talvez em alguma época se acreditasse que esses rios e também o Tigre e o Eufrates nasciam de uma mesma corrente - ou metafórica, apenas uma maneira de dizer de que provêm da mesma região. É uma hipótese razoável do ponto de vista simbólico, pois foi uma das primeiras regiões onde se praticou a agricultura, deixando para trás o "paraíso" da caça e coleta. Dependendo de quais forem o Pisom e o Giom, a região poderia ser demarcada de forma mais restrita: **A atual Armênia turca, em torno do lago Van e perto do monte Ararat (que também é a localização tradicional do lugar onde encalhou a Arca de Noé). **A região um pouco a oeste onde os cursos do Tigre e dois ramos do Eufrates se aproximam e desemboca o rio Murat, segundo o escritor Michael Sanders (2001). **Uma região mais a leste, no atual Azerbaijão iraniano, perto de Tabriz e às margens do lago Urmia, segundo David Rohl (1999), que identifica o Pisom com o rio iraniano Safid ou Qezel Uzun (antigo Uizhun) e o Giom com o Aras (antigo Gaihun). Cush seria o Kusheh Dagh, cadeia montanhosa ao norte de Tabriz. Identificou também a região elevada a oeste de Tabriz, chamada Noqdi, com a terra de Nod, para onde Caim foi exilado e a cidade de Kheruabad com o Querubim que guardou o Paraíso depois da Queda. *O Pisom seria o Mahd adh Dhahab, o Giom o Karun (ou o Karkheh), e a "divisão" do rio do Éden deve ser entendida no sentido contrário ao tradicional. Ou seja, em vez do rio do Éden desdobrar-se em quatro braços, seriam os quatro rios que se juntariam em uma só corrente e o Jardim estaria na foz comum, no Golfo Pérsico. Deve-se notar, porém, que tanto esses quatro rios mudaram de curso ao longo dos milênios, quanto a costa do Golfo também se modificou. O nível do mar, que chegou sa ser baixo a ponto de deixar todo o atual Golfo Pérsico a seco, subiu com o final da Idade do Gelo, a partir de 8.000 a.C. e atingiu seu nível mais alto em 3.500 a.C., quando era dois ou três metros mais elevado que o atual e avançava até 240 km além do atual litoral. A descrição do Gênesis poderia se referir a algum período intermediário, onde esses quatro rios desembocavam em uma mesma região úmida e fértil que, dependendo da época, tanto poderia se situar a noroeste da atual Basra, perto da antiga Ur, quanto mais a sudeste, em área hoje submersa sob o Golfo, como sugere o arqueólogo Juris Zarins (que também identifica a costa do Golfo com o posterior Dilmun, o paraíso dos sumérios). Segundo a interpretação de Juris Zarins, o Éden bíblico se refere à área onde correu a confluência dos quatro rios entre 6.000 a.C. e 5.000 a.C., a fase úmida do Neolítico, quando o atual deserto árabe (assim como o Saara) era uma região relativamente fértil, com caça abundante e muitos lagos e rios. A agricultura já era praticada na costa do Mediterrâneo e também no sul da Mesopotâmia, pela cultura hoje conhecida como Ubaid, por volta de 5.000 a.C., essa cultura construiu sua primeira cidade, Eridu. De sua linguagem viriam as palavras "Éden", "planície fértil" e "Adam" "povoação na planície", que são encontradas em sumério com esses significados, mas provêm de uma língua anterior falada na mesma região. O mito do Éden teria surgido da perspectiva dos caçadores-coletores, que considerariam os agricultores do sul da Mesopotâmia como um povo "expulso do paraíso" por terem tomado a produção de alimento em suas mãos, em vez de confiarem na providência divina e colhê-lo diretamente da natureza. Apesar de inverter a concepção tradicional do fluxo dos rios do Éden, essa leitura parece, no conjunto, mais convincente. Permite uma interpretação que é mais literal (os rios de fato teriam se unido em uma só corrente), mais de acordo com as informações sobre o Pisom e Havilá - o bdélio, por exemplo, é uma planta de clima semi-árido tradicionalmente obtido da Península Arábica, não das regiões montanhosas do Cáucaso ou dos Zagros -, e identifica os quatro rios com correntes que eram (ou haviam sido) importantes para os povos do Oriente Médio e o Éden com a planície mais importante da região. A opção mais tradicional implica que pelo menos dois dos rios eram rios de montanha obscuros do ponto de vista da Mesopotâmia e Palestina e o Éden um vale entre montanhas, o que se ajusta mal ao uso que se fazia da palavra na antiga Mesopotâmia. Apóia-se em etimologias de antiguidade discutível e não explica as associações feitas pelo próprio Gênesis de Havilá e do Pisom com a Arábia. O Éden no Islã right|thumb|200px|Adão, Eva e a famosa árvore, em ilustração islâmica do século XIX Os muçulmanos geralmente acreditaram que o Éden não se localiza neste mundo e o localizaram no Céu. Outra diferença importante é que em sua narrativa da Queda, é Adão que é seduzido por Lúcifer e não Eva ambos são considerados igualmente responsáveis pela desobediência. Também ao contrário dos cristãos, supõem que Adão e Eva estavam vestidos no Paraíso e só depois de comer do fruto proibido ficaram nus, além de sujeitos a passar fome, sede ou calor. Segundo o Alcorão (surata 20): :Havíamos firmado o pacto com Adão, porém, te esqueceu-se dele; e não vimos nele firme resolução. E quando dissemos aos anjos: "Prostrai-vos ante Adão!" Todos se prostraram menos Iblis, que se negou. E então dissemos: "Ó Adão, em verdade, este é tanto teu inimigo como de tua companheira! Que não cause a vossa expulsão do Paraíso, porque serás desventurado. Em verdade, nele não sofrerás fome, nem estarás afeito à nudez. E não padecerás de sede ou calor". '' :''Porém, Shaitan sussurrou-lhe, dizendo: Ó Adão, queres que te indique a árvore (''AAla) da imortalidade e um reino imperecível? E ambos comeram (os frutos) da árvore, e suas vergonhas foram-lhes manifestadas, e puseram-se a cobrir os seus corpos com folhas de plantas do Paraíso. '' :Adão desobedeceu ao seu Senhor e foi seduzido. Mas logo o seu Senhor o elegeu, absolvendo-o e encaminhando-o. Disse: "Descei ambos do Paraíso! Sereis inimigos uns dos outros. Porém, logo vos chegará a Minha orientação e quem seguir a Minha orientação, jamais se desviará, nem será desventurado. Em troca, quem desdenhar a Minha Mensagem, levará uma mísera vida, e, cego, congregá-lo-emos no Dia da Ressurreição". Dirá: "Ó Senhor meu, por que me congregastes cego, quando eu tinha antes uma boa visão?" E (Alá lhe) dirá: "Isto é porque te chegaram os Nossos versículos e tu os esqueceste; a mesma maneira, serás hoje esquecido! E assim castigaremos quem se exceder e não crer nos versículos do seu Senhor. Sabei que o castigo da outra vida será mais rigoroso, e mais persistente ainda". '' Depois de ser expulso do Paraíso, Adão desceu à Terra e foi parar em Meca, onde chorou por 40 dias, mas isso nunca foi visto como indicação de que o Éden se localizasse em suas proximidades. Uma tradição popular iraquiana põe o Éden na confluência dos rios Tigres e Eufrates embora os rios tenham mudado de posição muitas vezes e a atual confluência seja relativamente recente). O Éden na Idade Média cristã center|thumb|450px|Mapa-múndi segundo Cosmas Indicopleustes (548 d.C.) right|thumb|300px|Mapa-múndi de Isidoro de Sevilha Apesar das indicações geográficas do Gênesis apontarem para algum lugar nas vizinhanças da Mesopotâmia, a Idade Média cristã tendeu a acreditar que o Éden, ou o Paraíso Terrestre, se localizava no Extremo Oriente. Essa concepção parece ter-se originado do ex-mercador e monge Cosmas Indicopleustes, que em sua ''Topografia Cristã, escrita por volta de 550 d.C., defendeu que a Terra era plana e retangular (contra a idéia "pagã" de que era redonda), cercada pelo Oceano, com o Paraíso na margem oposta, do lado oriental. Que o Nilo, o Indo (que identificava com o Pisom), o Tigre e o Eufrates parecessem nascer em outros lugares, não era problema: segundo Cosmas, os quatro rios do Paraíso mergulhavam na terra e seguiam como correntes subterrâneas até suas nascentes aparentes na Armênia e na África. Embora as teses cosmológicas de Cosmas tenham sido descartadas pelos setores cultos da Igreja, a idéia do Éden no Extremo Oriente (não necessarimente além do Oceano) continuou popular. O bispo e enciclopedista Isidoro de Sevilha popularizou um esquema circular da Terra no qual Jerusalém ficava no centro e o Éden no Extremo Oriente. Também o mapa de Beatus de Liébana do século XIII, um dos mais populares da Baixa Idade Média, conservava essa concepção tradicional. Uma das exceções a essa concepção mais generalizada é a lenda da ilha de São Brandão que, provavelmente refletindo a concepção pagã irlandesa de Hy Breasail como um paraíso dos eleitos, localiza o Paraíso Terrestre em uma ilha no Ocidente, em algum lugar do Atlântico. center|thumb|450px|Mapa baseado em Beatus, início do século XIII Outra concepção diferente aparece em Gervase of Tilbury (c. 1160-1235) e Robert Grosseteste (c. 1175-1253), que conceberam o Paraíso no Hemisfério Sul de uma Terra redonda, nos Antípodas, então considerados inacessíveis por estarem além do Equador, onde o calor se supunha insuportável. Essa idéia é seguida por Dante Aleghieri: na Divina Comédia, o narrador desce aos Infernos, que ficam sob Jerusalém, atravessa o centro da Terra e chega a uma enorme montanha do lado oposto do mundo - tão alta que o primeiro dos seus sete patamares estava já acima das nuvens. A montanha teria sido formada pela queda de Lúcifer que, ao cair sobre a Terra, abriu a cavidade do Inferno e deslocou a massa para o lado oposto e Dante acreditava que era a única terra do Hemisfério Sul. Curiosamente, ao sair do outro lado do mundo, o narrador vê no céu uma cruz, como que antecipando o Cruzeiro do Sul. As encostas eram o Purgatório e no seu topo estava o Paraíso Terrestre que, assim, estaria nos antípodas de Jerusalém (em termos modernos, ao sul do Tahiti e das ilhas Bass). Dali para o primeiro Céu, o da Lua, foi literalmente um pulo, ainda que milagroso. O Éden na Idade Moderna left|thumb|200px|Detalhe do atlas de Vesconte Maggiolo (1512) com o Éden nas Montanhas da Lua, nascente do Nilo left|thumb|200px|Mapa de Pedro Quiroz (1617), com o Éden no centro da América do Sul Mais para o final da Idade Média e início dos Descobrimentos, foi comum a idéia de que o Éden estaria nas nascentes do Nilo, em algum lugar da África. No Libro del conosçimiento (c.1350-60), livro de viagens escrito por um anônimo franciscano de Castela, dizia-se que o Nilo nasce “nas altas montanhas do Pólo Antártico, onde, dizem, está o Paraíso Terrestre.” O dominicano Jordanus Catalani, na Mirabilia descripta (c.1330) , "entre esta Índia propriamente dita e a Etiópia diz-se que, na direção leste, está o Paraíso Terrestre." Um mapa-múndi catalão de 1450 pôs o Éden próximo da Etiópia, sobre a linha do Equador. Em 1455, Alvide da Ca' da Mosto, para os portugueses Luís Cadamosto, veneziano a serviço de Dom Henrique, descobriu a foz do Senegal e especulou que seria um dos rios do Paraíso. Era uma idéia comum na Idade Média que o Paraíso estava no lugar mais alto da Terra e graças a isso teria sido preservado do Dilúvio. A tese do Éden na África equatorial supunha que a altitude o colocaria ao abrigo do calor insuportável da "Zona Tórrida", proporcionando-lhe um clima agradável. Dizia-se - não apenas poética e hiperbolicamente, mas com seriedade -, que essas montanhas eram tão altas que "tocavam o círculo da Lua" - razão pela qual as montanhas das quais supostamente nascia o Nilo eram chamadas "Montanhas da Lua". Em algumas obras de ficção da época, o herói subia essas legendárias montanhas e alcançava o Paraíso, como na fantasiosa peregrinação de Arnold von Harff (1496-9) e no Orlando Furioso de Ariosto. A lenda sobre essas supostas montanhas persistiu mesmo depois que os portugueses chegaram ao Equador e verificaram que não era tão quente quanto se supunha e essas montanhas continuaram nos mapas especulativos até depois de 1862, quando as verdadeiras nascentes do Nilo foram descobertas nos grandes lagos da África central. Ainda em 1889, o explorador Henry Morton Stanley acreditou tê-las encontrado nos montes Rwenzori (suficientemente altos para terem neves eternas nos seus picos), na atual fronteira entre o Uganda e o Congo Kinshasa. Imediatamente após a descoberta das Américas, também se supôs que neste continente deveria estar o Paraíso. Já Cristóvão Colombo julgou ter encontrado um dos rios do Paraíso ao descobrir a foz do Orenoco, na atual Venezuela, mas como julgava estar na Ásia, sua concepção ainda se aproximava da medieval (o Éden como extremo oriente). Nos séculos XVI e XVII, vários mapas da América do Sul, como o de Pedro Quiroz (1617), mostravam quatro grandes rios nascendo de um lago no centro do continente (aproximadamente no atual estado de Mato Grosso), sugerindo uma possível localização do Éden. Em 1612, o cronista paraguaio Ruy Díaz de Guzmán escreveu, em Los Anales del descubrimiento, población y conquistas de las provincias del Río de la Plata, que o "Paraíso Terrenal" dos antigos se localizava em uma ilha do rio Paraguai, onde então habitavam os índios Orelhões (leia mais em Lago dos Xaraiés). Em 1629, Jacques de Auzoles escreveu uma Saincte Geographie localizando o Éden no coração da América do Sul. Em 1650, o advogado e juiz Antonio de León Pinelo, filho de judeus convertidos nascido em Tucumán (atual Argentina) e educado por jesuítas na Espanha, escreveu um tratado de 800 páginas intitulado El Paraiso en el Nuevo Mundo, no qual argumentava que o Prata-Paraná (Pisom), o Amazonas (Gihon), o Orinoco(Eufrates) e o Magdalena (Tigre) eram os quatro rios do Éden e suas características corresponderiam à descrição bíblica. Os querubins que guardavam o Paraíso com espadas de fogo seriam os vulcões andinos. Ali, segundo ele, existia a maior variedade de animais e plantas em toda a Terra, que a partir dali teriam se espalhado pelo mundo. Tendo conhecido as alturas dos Andes e a dificuldade de ali respirar, afastou a idéia de um Paraíso a grande altitude, mas acreditava que se localizaria a meia altura, sobre a linha do Equador, proporcionando uma temperatura equilibrada. O Éden propriamente dito teria existido em uma região circular de 160 léguas (890 km) de diâmetro no atual norte do Peru, na região de Iquitos. A essa altura, a exploração do mundo já havia praticamente excluído a idéia de que o Éden ainda existisse sobre a Terra. A idéia cristã dominante (ainda endossada por muitos fundamentalistas bíblicos) passou a ser a de que esse lugar existiu em algum lugar do Oriente Médio, mas foi destruído no Dilúvio, que também teria transformado a configuração dos rios e terras a ponto de tornar impossível determinar sua localização exata. É o caso de John Milton em seu Paraíso Perdido (1667), que localiza o Éden no que hoje é a Mesopotâmia: right|thumb|300px|''Adão e Eva, do Paraíso Perdido de Milton'', de Edward Hodges Baily (1788-1867) [[Imagem:Dorepl16.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Ilustração de Gustave Doré para o Paraíso Perdido de John Milton]] :O Éden em seu circuito se estendia :Desde o oriental Aurã té onde ergueram :Os Gregos reis da grã Selêucia as torres, :Ou onde em Telassar do Éden os filhos :Muito antes desses tempos habitaram. E descreve o rio a se dividir em quatro, no monte arbóreo onde foram postos Adão e Eva: :Do Éden corre através, do sul manando, :Não torcido em seu curso, um largo rio :Que, chegado à raiz do arbóreo monte :Posto por Deus ali sobre a corrente :De seu jardim como elevado muro, :As massas térreas bíbulas lhe rompe: :Parte subtérreo horizontal correndo, :Parte, com atraente força erguido, :Sobe do monte pelo escuro seio, :E em cima, em rica fonte rebentando, :Rega o jardim de inúmeros arroios :Que depois em argênteo lago se unem, :E, por cascata ingente alcantilada, :Em cachões de alva espuma se despenham, :Indo à subtérrea enchente incorporar-se :Onda da obscura estrada à luz regressa. :Ganhando o rio o prístino volume, :Em quatro grandes rios se reparte :Que, por muitas regiões, famosos reinos, :Cuja notícia agora inútil fora, :Em direções diversas vão correndo. Mais tarde, o Dilúvio altera a paisagem e arrasta para o mar o "árbóreo monte": :Coa violência das ondas arrancado :Será pela raiz o monte do Éden, :E boiará, sem árvores, sem flores, :De seu rio nas túmidas correntes, :Té que se há de prender do golfo na orla, :Vindo a ser ilha nua e salsa um dia, :Só freqüentada de delfins e focas, :Co’os guinchos das gaivotas aturdida, :E daqui tira que jamais o Eterno :A sítio algum outorga santidade :Se de seus habitantes as virtudes :Não a plantam ali com puro zelo. :Ao que tem de seguir-se atende agora. Mesmo assim, por volta de 1740, um lisboeta que estivera no Brasil, chamado Pedro de Rates Henequim, julgando-se inspirado pelo Espírito Santo para interpretar a Bíblia, concluiu que Deus iniciou a criação do mundo pelo Brasil e ali instalou o Jardim do Éden. Os rios do Paraíso eram o Amazonas e o São Francisco; a banana era o fruto proibido e os índios eram vermelhos como Adão, cujo nome uma etimologia popular fazia derivar do hebraico adom, "vermelho". Foi condenado à morte por heresia e executado em 1744. As árvores do Éden right|thumb|300px|''A Árvore do Conhecimento'', de Lucas Cranach (1472-1553) No meio do Jardim do Éden, mencionara o Gênesis antes de descrever os rios, havia duas árvores particularmente importantes: :E Yahweh Elohim fez brotar da terra toda a árvore agradável à vista, e boa para comida; e a árvore da vida no meio do jardim, e a árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal. A expressão "Árvore do Conhecimento do Bem e do Mal"(em hebraico, עֵץ הַדַּעַת טוֹב וָרָע, `Etz haDa`ath Towb Ra`) pode ser lida também, no original, como "Árvore do Conhecimento, bom ou mau" ou como "Árvore de Todo o Conhecimento", sendo "bom ou mau" apenas uma forma de se referir a "todas as coisas". A "Árvore da Vida" (em hebraico, עץ החיים, Etz haChayim; em grego, ξύλον ζωής, xylon zoës) é aparentemente uma árvore cujos frutos dariam a imortalidade. Depois da descrição dos rios, Yahweh proibe Adão (antes da criação de Eva) de comer de seu fruto: :E tomou Yahweh Elohim o homem, e o pôs no jardim do Éden para o lavrar e o guardar. E ordenou Yahweh Elohim ao homem, dizendo: De toda a árvore do jardim comerás livremente, mas da árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal, dela não comerás; porque no dia em que dela comeres, certamente morrerás. Como se sabe, Eva desobedeceu à ordem: :E ambos estavam nus, o homem e a sua mulher; e não se envergonhavam. '' :''Ora, a serpente ''[haNachash, termo genérico] era mais astuta que todas as alimárias do campo que Yahweh Elohim tinha feito. E esta disse à mulher: "É assim que Elohim disse: 'Não comereis de toda a árvore do jardim'?" E disse a mulher à serpente: "Do fruto das árvores do jardim comeremos, mas do fruto da árvore que está no meio do jardim, disse Deus: 'Não comereis dele, nem nele tocareis para que não morrais'". Então a serpente disse à mulher: "Certamente não morrereis. Porque Deus sabe que no dia em que dele comerdes se abrirão os vossos olhos, e sereis como Deus, sabendo o bem e o mal." E viu a mulher que aquela árvore era boa para se comer, e agradável aos olhos, e árvore desejável para dar entendimento; tomou do seu fruto, e comeu, e deu também a seu marido, e ele comeu com ela. Então foram abertos os olhos de ambos, e conheceram que estavam nus; e coseram folhas de figueira, e fizeram para si aventais.'' :E ouviram a voz de Yahweh Elohim, que passeava no jardim pela viração do dia; e esconderam-se Adão e sua mulher da presença de Yahewh Elohim, entre as árvores do jardim. E chamou Yahweh Elohim a Adão, e disse-lhe: "Onde estás?" E ele disse: "Ouvi a tua voz soar no jardim, e temi, porque estava nu, e escondi-me". E Elohim disse: "Quem te mostrou que estavas nu? Comeste tu da árvore de que te ordenei que não comesses?" Então disse Adão: "A mulher que me deste por companheira, ela me deu da árvore, e comi". E disse Yahweh Elohim à mulher: "Por que fizeste isto?" E disse a mulher: "A serpente me enganou, e eu comi". :Então Yahweh Elohim disse à serpente: "Porquanto fizeste isto, maldita serás mais que toda a fera, e mais que todos os animais do campo; sobre o teu ventre andarás, e pó comerás todos os dias da tua vida. E porei inimizade entre ti e a mulher, e entre a tua semente e a sua semente; esta te ferirá a cabeça, e tu lhe ferirás o calcanhar". E à mulher disse: "Multiplicarei grandemente a tua dor, e a tua conceição; com dor darás à luz filhos; e o teu desejo será para o teu marido, e ele te dominará". E a Adão disse: "Porquanto deste ouvidos à voz de tua mulher, e comeste da árvore de que te ordenei, dizendo: 'Não comerás dela', maldita é a terra por causa de ti; com dor comerás dela todos os dias da tua vida. Espinhos, e cardos também, te produzirá; e comerás a erva do campo. No suor do teu rosto comerás o teu pão, até que te tornes à terra; porque dela foste tomado; porquanto és pó e em pó te tornarás". E chamou Adão o nome de sua mulher Eva; porquanto era a mãe de todos os viventes. E fez Yahweh Elohim a Adão e à sua mulher túnicas de peles, e os vestiu. :Então disse Yahweh Elohim: "Eis que o homem é como um de nós, sabendo o bem e o mal"; ora, para que não estenda a sua mão, e tome também da árvore da vida, e coma e viva eternamente, Yahweh Elohim, pois, o lançou fora do jardim do Éden, para lavrar a terra de que fora tomado. E havendo lançado fora o homem, pôs querubins ao oriente do jardim do Éden, e uma espada inflamada que andava ao redor, para guardar o caminho da árvore da vida. Ningishzida thumb|right|200px|Ningishzida enrolado em torno do eixo do mundo, rodeado por outros deuses associados a planetas e constelações thumb|right|200px|Ningishzida, representação sumeriana (2000 a.C.) Tudo indica que a árvore do conhecimento, assim como a árvore da vida, são símbolos, provavelmente resultantes de uma reinterpretação hebraica de um antigo mito sumeriano (anterior a 2100 a.C.) que representava o eixo em torno do qual parece girar o universo como uma árvore com uma serpente (a constelação da Hidra) enroscada no tronco, identificada com o deus da cura e da vida Ningishzida. O nome significa "guardião da boa árvore", que tanto pode ser a árvore da vida quanto o eixo da ordem do universo. Segundo um mito sumério, o pescador Adapa, devoto do sagaz deus Enki, quebrou as asas do vento sul e foi convocado pelos deuses a se explicar. Seu deus lhe preveniu, porém, para não comer o que lhe oferecessem. O deus supremo An, impressionado pela sabedoria, diz a Ningishzida para lhe oferecer "o pão e a água da vida", mas o mortal se recusa, perde a oportunidade de se tornar um deus e é expulso do paraíso. É uma história análoga à do Gênesis, embora sua moral seja oposta. Ningishzida pode ser representado por uma serpente comum, por uma serpente com chifres, por duas serpentes entrelaçadas como no caduceu do Hermes grego, por um homem com duas serpentes saindo dos ombros. Ou ainda por uma figura com chifres, corpo e cauda de serpente, patas dianteiras de leão e patas traseiras de águia, o que faz pensar na concepção bíblica de que a serpente só foi condenada a se arrastar depois de banida do Éden. A identidade do fruto proibido Apesar disso, tentou-se, desde a Antiguidade, identificar a "Árvore do Conhecimento" com alguma árvore real. O livro de Enoque (considerado apócrifo pelas igrejas cristãs européias, mas reconhecido pela igreja etíope) a descreve como semelhante ao tamarindo, com frutos que se assemelhavam a "uvas muito finas". Uma tradição talmúdica afirmara que se tratava mesmo de uvas e que Eva, na verdade, preparou e bebeu vinho. Outra tradição, também do Talmude, diz que a árvore era uma figueira, segundo o princípio de que a mesma árvore que provocou a "doença" devia fornecer o "tratamento" (as folhas para cobrir a nudez), ou que pelo menos seriam as folhas mais próximas disponíveis. Uma terceira tradição talmúdica diz que a "árvore" era, na verdade, o trigo. Alguns rabinos propuseram a cidra. A idéia de que o fruto fosse a maçã pode ter-se originado da Vulgata, a tradução pioneira da Bíblia para o latim por Jerônimo de Strídon que se tornou canônica na Igreja Católica. Em latim, a "Árvore do Conhecimento" é ligno scientiae boni et mali. Esta última palavra, malum no nominativo, significa "mau", mas é homônima de malum e pode ter sido erradamente entendida como "maçã". left|thumb|200px|''Prosérpina'', de Dante Gabriel Rossetti (1877). Prosérpina, ou Perséfone, segura a romã que a uniu a Hades Tanto o latim malum, quanto o grego μῆλον, mêlon, vale notar, eram originalmente aplicados tanto à maçã quanto à romã e ao marmelo. Significavam, mais genericamente, "pomo", como os disputadíssimos "pomos de ouro" (μῆλον χρυσοῦν, mêlon chrysoun) do Jardim das Hespérides, na mitologia grega. De qualquer forma, a Árvore do Conhecimento foi geralmente representada na arte cristã como uma macieira - com algumas curiosas exceções, como um afresco de uma catedral do século XIII em Indres, França, no qual Eva encontra uma serpente feminina enroscada em um grande cogumelo alucinogênico, a Amanita muscaria. A macieira era a árvore frutífera mais comum na Europa medieval e moderna e estava associada à imortalidade pelas mitologias nórdica e celta, mas tinha um papel muito menos importante no Oriente Médio da época do Antigo Testamento. Este a cita quase que só no Cântico dos Cânticos, como uma fruta cheirosa e doce de uma árvore que dá boa sombra (embora haja quem ponha em dúvida a tradução do hebraico tappuach como "maçã"). Do ponto de vista mitológico, uma identificação mais defensável seria a romã. Essa fruta era mais conhecida nessa região e tem papel semelhante no mito de Perséfone, que foi definitivamente ligada aos domínios do deus Hades, contra a vontade da mãe Deméter, por ter comido sete sementes dessa fruta. Ao menos em seu caso, a romã foi de fato o "fruto proibido". Romã, maçã e demais "pomos" eram igualmente consagrados a Afrodite e associados à sexualidade e fertilidade - que Perséfone precise se afastar da mãe e ficar com Hades (seis meses por ano, segundo o acordo) por ter tido intercurso sexual com ele é uma interpretação perfeitamente plausível do mito. Já no caso de Adão e Eva, a associação de seu pecado com o "pecado da carne" não parece justificada pelo compatível com o contexto cultural do Gênesis e pece ter-se originado do gnosticismo, tradição que despreza o corpo e a matéria e é muito posterior. [[Imagem:Female_coco.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Coco-do-mar, Lodoicea maldivica (fruto maduro da árvore fêmea)]] [[Imagem:CocoMale.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Coco-do-mar, Lodoicea maldivica (inflorescência da árvore macho)]] O primeiro a associar o pecado original com o prazer sexual na ortodoxia cristã parece ter sido Agostinho de Hipona, aparentemente influenciado por idéias oriundas da religião maniqueísta gnóstica a que inicialmente aderiu (ainda que depois a tenha combatido). Essa idéia, ainda que comum no catolicismo popular e entre teólogos evangélicos (inclusive Lutero e Calvino), nunca foi aceita pela maioria dos teólogos católicos, para os quais o pecado de Adão e Eva consistiu na simples desobediência e é transmitido porque cada nova pessoa toma sua natureza de alguém cuja natureza continha o pecado original. No Islã, como no judaísmo, o pecado de Adão e Eva também consistiu na simples desobediência. A idéia de "pecado original" está totalmente ausente e cada indivíduo é responsável apenas por seus atos. A tradição muçulmana identifica o fruto do paraíso com a banana, mas sem lhe dar qualquer conotação sexual. No Alcorão, a árvore prometida aos que chegarem ao Paraíso (surata 56) é chamada talh, palavra arcaica às vezes traduzida como "árvore frutífera" ou "bananeira": :E o (grupo) dos que estiverem à direita - E quem são os que estarão à direita? Passeará entre jujubeiras (''sidr) sobrepostos, e pomares, com árvores frutíferas (talh) entrelaçadas, e extensa sombra, e água manante, e frutas abundantes, inesgotáveis, que jamais (lhes) serão proibidas. E estarão sobre leitos elevados. Sabei que criamos, para eles, uma (nova) espécie de criaturas. E as fizemos virgens. Amantíssimas, da mesma idade. '' Seguindo essa tradição, o naturalista Lineu, ao classificar cientificamente as bananeiras, deu-lhes o nome genérico Musa do árabe mauz, "banana" (e também em homenagem ao médico romano Antonius Musa) e distinguiu as espécies Musa sapientum, ("Banana do Conhecimento", que produz a banana-da-terra) e Musa paradisiaca ("Banana do Paraíso", que produz as variedades conhecidas como banana-prata, banana-maçã e banana-ouro). Mais tarde, foram também classificadas muitas outras espécies, inclusive a Musa sinensis ("Banana Chinesa"), que produz a banana-nanica (de fruta grande, mas bananeira pequena). Atualmente, porém, a nomenclatura lineana é usada apenas para as bananas selvagens. As "espécies" cultivadas são, na verdade, cultivares híbridos, derivados principalmente das selvagens Musa acuminata e Musa balbisiana. Entretanto, é provável que Maomé tivesse em mente nessa passagem (que não está necessariamente relacionada à "árvore da imortalidade" da surata 20) não a bananeira (que só chegou à região do Mediterrâneo por volta de 650 d.C.), mas a acácia, que como a jujubeira (e ao contrário da bananeira) é árvore de regiões áridas, e que é chamada talh em árabe antigo e no moderno dialeto iemenita. Embora seus frutos não sejam particularmente agradáveis, suas flores são "empilhadas" e sua sombra, no deserto, é muito desejável - e a passagem do Alcorão parece dar mais importância à sombra que aos frutos. Em 1650, Antonio de León Pinelo, em seu tratado El Paraiso en el Nuevo Mundo, afirmou que o fruto proibido era o maracujá (granadilla). Seu argumento é que as folhas e a flor do maracujá (também chamada flor-da-paixão, daí o nome científico Passiflora edulis) lembram os instrumentos da Paixão de Cristo (pregos, esponja, lança, feridas, amarras e coroa de espinhos), apontando tanto para a Queda quanto para a Redenção. A mais curiosa das identificações foi feita, porém, pelo general britânico Charles Gordon em 1881, após visitar as ilhas Seychelles, nas quais localizou o Éden bíblico, depois de constatar que nelas havia serpentes e uma família chamada Adam. Julgou que o fruto proibido é o grande coco-do-mar (Lodoicea maldivica), do qual haveria dois: o macho, que possui estranhas protuberâncias, semelhantes a "certas partes do corpo de Adão" e a árvore fêmea, cujo enorme coco, que chega a pesar 42 quilos, evoca pela forma o vente e as ancas de Eva. Além disso, a árvore da fruta-pão seria a "árvore da vida". Referências *Jorge Magasich-Airola e Jean-Marc de Beer, América Mágica: quando a Europa da Renascença pensou estar conquistando o Paraíso. São Paulo: Paz e Terra, 2000. *Dora Jane Hamblin, "Has the Garden of Eden been located at last?" http://ldolphin.org/eden/ *Carol A. Hill, "The Garden of Eden: A Modern Landscape" http://www.asa3.org/ASA/PSCF/2000/PSCF3-00Hill.html *David Rohl, "The Road to Paradise" http://www.sightedmoon.com/?page_id=26 *Jewish Encyclopedia: Nile http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=293&letter=N&search=Nile *Jewish Encyclopedia: Gihon http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=225&letter=G&search=Gihon *Jewish Encyclopedia: Havilah http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=375&letter=H&search=pison *BibleWiki: Cush http://bible.tmtm.com/wiki/Cushites *Wikipedia (em inglês): Mahd adh Dhahab http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mahd_adh_Dhahab *Tas Walker, "Has the Garden of Eden been found?" http://www.answersingenesis.org/docs2001/0125eden_found.asp *The Evidences for a Recent Dating for Adam http://www.accuracyingenesis.com/adam.html *Francesc Relaño, "Paradise in Africa: The History of a Geographical Myth from its Origins in Medieval Thought to its Gradual Demise in Early Modern Europe" http://www.sochistdisc.org/2004_articles/relano.htm *Jorge Cañizares-Esguerra, "How Derivative was Humboldt? Microcosmic Nature Narratives in Early ModernSpanish America and the (Other) Origins of Humboldt's Ecological Sensibilities" http://www.princeton.edu/~hos/Workshop%20II%20papers/Canizares_paper.doc.pdf *Mohammad Al-Zein e Lytton John Musselman, "The Quranic Talh: Banana or Acacia?" http://www.2004.botanyconference.org/engine/search/index.php?func=detail&aid=276 Category:Lugares imaginários Category:Mitologia cristã Category:Mitologia islâmica Category:Mitologia judaica